resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Tower (level)
Tower is the eleventh and final campaign level of Resistance: Fall of Man. Having fought their way to the entrance of the London Tower, British and American forces must hold off the Chimera long enough to allow Nathan Hale to find a way to destroy the Tower from the inside. Synopsis After leaving a badly injured Stephen Cartwright behind, Nathan Hale entered the Hub Tower and proceeded to fight his way through the army of Chimera that defended the interior. Fighting his way through work rooms, weapon stores, laboratories, conversion centers, both alone and aided by British troops that had managed to infiltrate the tower, Hale finally reached the Tower's heart: the main reactor. As he arrived, Captain Rachel Parker warned him that British and American forces outside the tower had been routed by the Chimera, and the only way to stop them now was to destroy the Tower from the inside. She advised him to find a way to overload the reactor. While a group of British soldiers held off waves of Chimera arriving to defend the reactor, Hale managed to deactivate the reactor's defences and opened fire on the power rods, destroying them and causing the reactor to go critical. Hale and the soldiers raced to get out before the Tower exploded; Parker and Cartwright led a desperate rescue mission to rescue any survivors, but are forced to abandon the mission just before the Tower explodes. In the immediate aftermath, the Tower's destruction and the deaths of the Angels inside killed all Chimeran forces in London within minutes, winning the battle. The London tower's destruction caused a chain reaction that destroys all the remaining towers throughout Britain, effectively destroying the Chimera's presence in Britain. With combat ended, the British military began to search for survivors, including Cartwright's youngest daughter and research the Chimera, trying to gain a better understanding of their enemy. Nathan Hale is presumed to have died in the Tower's destruction in which the US military lists him as Killed In Action. But Parker remains adament in her personal belief he may have survived. In the after-credits, Nathan Hale did survive and is seen walking in the snowy outskirts of London. Suddenly, he is intercepted by a squad of soldiers wearing unusual insignia, appearing to be some form of special forces. Hale briefly contemplates killing them as well as himself with a grenade, but ultimately decides against it. He drops the grenade and allows himself to be taken by the soldiers, flying away in a VTOL. Intel Documents *'Power Source:' Under section of the second bridge. *'Observations:' Behind the glowing panels near the start of the level. *'Angels:' After you have passed the second large area where you get attacked by two Angels and multiple Advanced Hybrids you will find your self in a tunnel. Keep moving through the tunnel past where you get attacked by Rollers. Just after where you get attacked by two Slipskulls the tunnel will begin to ramp upward. At the crest of the ramp lying in the middle of the tunnel floor is the intel document. Skill Points * Breakin' the Law (3 points): Destroy the Reactor without using the L209 LAARK. * Vanilla Only, Please (4 points): Reach the Reactor Room without using weapon secondary fire modes or grenades. * What Would Hale Do? (2 points): Kill an Angel using only the Rossmore 236 combat shotgun. * Return To Sender (3 points): Shoot one object thrown at you by the Angels before they reach you. Transcript See Tower/Transcript Trivia *There is a deleted cutscene, "Stranger than Fission", from this level, which would have occurred when Hale reaches the tower's reactor. *Sabre Twelve will sometimes not take the lift with you at the end, so will be left on the lower floor during the final battle. *Sabre Forces and, more notably its leader, remain and fight all the way through the final battle but Captain Parker only credits Hale and only talks to him. *You do not have to kill the Angel at the end, you just need to destroy the 4 rods for the level to end. Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Levels Category:Levels